AFP Central Command
Philippines |allegiance= |branch= |type= |role= Conventional and Unconventional Warfare, Anti-Guerrilla Operations |size= |command_structure= Under the Armed Forces of the Philippines |current_commander= LGen Pedro Ike I Inserto AFP |garrison= Camp Lapu-Lapu, Cebu City, Cebu |nickname= CentCom |motto= PEOPLE'S DYNAMIC PARTNER FOR PEACE AND PROGRESS IN THE VISAYAS '' |battles= Anti-guerilla operations against the NPA and local criminal elements |notable_commanders= MGen Victor S Ibrado AFP, MGen Romulo F Yap AFP, MGen Jaime S De Los Santos AFP, MGen Julius L Javier AFP, LGen Emmanuel R Teodosio AFP, LGen Samuel B Bagasin AFP, LGen Cardozo M Luna AFP, MGen Victor A Mayo AFP, LGen Dionisio R Santiago AFP |anniversaries=1 December |decorations= |identification_symbol_label=Unit Patch |identification_symbol=Central Command Emblem }} The '''Central Command', known officially as the CentCom, is one the Armed Forces of the Philippines' Wide Support Commands Combating Terrorism and Insurgency in the Visayas Region. Lineage of Commanding Officers * BGen Jesus R Hermosa AFP 29 March 1988 – 14 December 1988 * BGen Rolando Q Antonio AFP 14 December 1988 – 8 July 1989 * BGen Renato V Palma AFP 8 July 1989 – 28 January 1990 * MGen Romeo R Zulueta AFP 28 January 1990 – 26 December 1992 * MGen Thelmo Y Cunanan AFP 26 December 1992 – 24 August 1993 * MGen Romulo F Yap AFP 24 August 1993 – 12 April 1994 * MGen Ruperto A Ambil AFP 12 April 1994 – 8 August 1995 * MGen Renato M Garcia AFP 8 August 1995 – 26 June 1997 * MGen Jose C Lapus AFP 26 June 1997 – 1 June 1998 * MGen Victor A Mayo AFP 29 July 1998 – 11 April 1999 * MGen Victor U Garcia AFP 9 June 1998 – 21 July 1998 * MGen Victor U Garcia AFP 5 May 1999 – 27 October 1999 * MGen Santos B Gabison Jr AFP 27 October 1999 – 23 May 2000 * MGen Julius L Javier AFP 23 May 2000 – 12 August 2000 * MGen Jaime S De Los Santos AFP 23 May 2000 – 23 October 2000 * RAdm Napoleon C Baylon AFP 23 October 2000 – 3 March 2001 * MGen Julius L Javier AFP 3 March 2001 – 17 July 2001 * LGen Dionisio R Santiago AFP 17 July 2001 – 13 April 2002 * LGen Jacinto C Ligot AFP 13 April 2002 – 17 August 2004 * LGen Emmanuel R Teodosio AFP 17 August 2004 – 21 January 2006 * LGen Samuel B Bagasin AFP 21 January 2006 – 2 August 2006 * LGen Cardozo M Luna AFP 2 August 2006 – 30 August 2007 * MGen Victor S Ibrado AFP 30 August 2007 – 16 May 2008 * LGen Pedro Ike I Inserto AFP 16 May 2008 – 21 January 2009 * LGen Armando L Cunanan AFP 21 January 2009 – 16 June 2009 * LGen Isagani C. Cachuela AFP 16 June 2009 – to 2 November 2009 * MGen Ralph A Villanueva AFP 2 November 2009 – to date Units The following are the units that are under the Central Command. * 3rd Infantry Division, PA * 8th Infantry Division, PA * 2nd Tactical Operations Wing, PAF * Naval Forces Central, PN Operations * Anti-guerrilla operations against the New People's Army * Anti-terrorist operations against known terror groups operating in their AOR. References * Official Site of the AFP CentCom Category:Regional commands of the Philippines